1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and in particular to a display panel with a plurality of pixel units.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display panel. The display panel 10 comprises gate lines G1˜Gn, source lines S1˜Sm, and pixel units P11˜Pmn. Each set of one gate line and one source line intersecting to each other is used to control a pixel unit. For example, the gate line G1 and source line S1 intersect to each other and control the pixel unit P11.
The equivalent circuit of the pixel units comprises the transistors T11˜Tmn, the storage capacitors Ccs11˜Ccsmn, and the liquid crystal capacitors Clc11˜Clcmn. Such a connection can turn all the transistors on the same line (i.e. positioned on the same gate line) on or off using a scan signal, such that the video signals are written into the corresponding pixel units through source lines.
Taking a 1024×768 display panel as an example, since each pixel unit comprises three sub-pixels (R, G and B sub-pixels), the display panel needs 1024×3 source lines for controlling all the pixel units.
The number of the pixel units is directly proportional to the resolution of display panel. When the resolution of the display panel is higher, the numbers of the pixel units and the source lines as well are required to be increased.
Display panel 10 comprises various source drivers (not shown), each controlling a plurality of source lines. When the number of the source lines is increased, not only the aperture ratio of display panel 10 is reduced but also the number of source drivers is increased, causing the higher cost and volume of the display panel 10 and the smaller usable area space of the display panel 10.